


The Archangel strongest of all angels

by Obiwanspadawan



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Blasphemy, Body Worship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gayness, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Religious Fanaticism, Self-Doubt, joseph shows he’s not always as confident as he seems, religious kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanspadawan/pseuds/Obiwanspadawan
Summary: Joseph was everyone’s rock but Stryker was his rock or Joseph battles with his faith and Stryker helpsJust some fluff/smut of Stryker and Joseph I did for Far Cry 5 might actually just add this too my other fic RevelationRevelation linkhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/16157300/chapters/37752482





	The Archangel strongest of all angels

The end was nearing everyone was scrambling around terrified coming to The Father for advice. Stryker realized how much weight was put on Joseph because of that and would limit his exposure to his flock at nite, they wouldn’t leave him be. Stryker sat in the small house listening to the soft music of the radio, Joseph knelt before his alter to God in his bed room saying mumbled prayers before Stryker heard the mumbling change to short sniffles. Stryker stood to his feet always alert and hyper sensitive to Joseph’s emotions. Stryker walked into the bedroom seeing The Father hunched over, hands clasping together his rosary beads pressed between them, his shoulders shook slightly as he cried. Stryker slowly crouched down, slowly approaching him, like walking up to an abused animal, before kneeling down all the way and pulling Joseph into his chest. Joseph grasped Stryker’s shirt as he slowly broke down. It was rare for anyone to see Joseph like this his siblings came to him for guidance just as his flock did but Stryker he was Joseph’s rock. Stryker soothingly rubbed Joseph’s back as he hummed a bit his silver eyes soft and warm as he looked at the man cradled against him face pressed into his chest. “I don’t have all the answers I pray and I pray but God he doesn’t answer” Joseph wept and Stryker wrapped his arms around Joseph firm and sure, they stayed like that for a few minutes before the wooden floor got really uncomfortable. “Alright” he said through slight strain as he lifted Joseph off the ground standing up before placing the older man into the bed. He crawled in next to him pulling him close again his booted feet hung off the edge, Joseph immediately snuggled up to him he wrapped his arms around Stryker’s waist pressing flush against the bigger man, Stryker whined low in his throat his cock started to harden from the close proximity as he battled with his lust despite trying to calm his body down, Joseph needed him it wasn’t the time. 

“Hush now God’s light will show itself to you, he’s all around us every little thing that happens happens for a reason. You just need to trust the voice and give comfort to your flock, I’m here for you when you need me just have patience remember? The pain that you’ve been feeling can not compare to the joy that’s about to come” Stryker mumbled most of that was bullshit but if that’s what the Father needed to hear....and yes, he did actually pay attention sometimes to what Joseph said during sermon. Joseph sniffled and let out a soft whimsical laugh before looking up into Stryker’s eyes. “You do pay attention” he said softly smiling just as soft and gentle as his voice. “Everything will be fine relax” he mumbled before slowly peppering Joseph’s neck with kisses massaging a hand along the other side of his neck relaxing the older man further as his body complied to the attention. His big hands were surprisingly nimble as he worked his fingers into Joseph’s tight muscles. “Tempt me not demon” Joseph teased his breathing already labored. “But I must lead you away from the righteous path to dance and frolic with me even for a short time” Stryker mummers against the skin of his throat as both hands work at the tight knotted muscles of his neck. Joseph groans in joy as he melts into Stryker’s big calloused hands. Inch by inch his mind fogged as he momentarily started to forget why he was upset. Stryker’s ministrations and words filled his heart with warmth. “Ah but God doesn’t see our union as sin never the less use me for your lust” Joseph mumbled as his eyes slipped closed a visible line in his dress pants. “Gladly Father” Stryker whispered. 

Once their clothes were discarded Stryker’s hands worked Joseph’s skin nimbly working in firm precise circles as he worked the various knots mainly focusing on Joseph’s thin neck as he peppered kisses across Joseph’s abdomen anywhere he could reach. Joseph whimpered as his cock laid flushed against his stomach pulsing with need. “Archangel” Joseph mewled softly Stryker had a way of knowing everything the Father needed and how to break him apart by doing nothing and absolutely everything at once. Stryker ignored the Father’s pleads as he worked the tight muscles in his neck until they were lose and relaxed. Stryker continued his path of kisses downward Joseph jerked slightly once he got to his inner thigh a sensitive spot for him. Stryker gently spread Joseph’s legs apart before raising him up a bit so he could get at The Father’s forbidden entrance. He lapped at the pink hole before slipping his tongue inside past the first ring. Joseph’s mouth fell open his legs fell open farther as he pressed into Stryker’s mouth “God who are in heaven holy be thy name...” Joseph started slurring Stryker hated to admit it but he absolutely loved when the Father preached during this time. Stryker kept this up as the Father babbled on about God and his light shining on them before Stryker stopped and sat up on his knees his cock throbbing and painful as he slipped two fingers into Joseph’s hole Joseph groaned pressing down trying to get Stryker to hit that bundle of nerves. Stryker smirked and expertly curled his fingers adjusting them a bit before finding his sweet spot and once he did Joseph moaned loudly his eyes rolling back. 

Stryker grabbed ahold of his neglected cock hissing from a sharp tug. “Father” he whimpered as he still worked Joseph’s prostate on his fingers droplets of white cum leaked out of the drooling stream of pre cum as Joseph babbled on moaning and gripping the sheets as he slurred in Latin.

“libido id ipsum ne temptet mihi ambulo cum omni forti, et dimitte peccata mea mihi versans cælum.” (lust do not tempt me for I walk with the all mighty, Forgive me for my sins, I experience heaven.)

Stryker continued to work his own aching cock as he kissed and sucked the skin of Joseph’s thigh moving his fingers faster and harder probing the Father’s prostate farther. Joseph’s cock leaked a steady stream flowing from his cock in a puddle on his stomach white mixing with clear as Stryker milked him, he was so close just a bit more, Stryker smirked against his thigh as he pumped his cock his own release just as close. The Father was a moaning mewling mess. “Forgive me Father for I have sinned I need you to baptize me with your holy ways” Stryker said “Guide me to Eden’s Gate” Stryker hissed out as he worked his hand faster across his cock. “Blasphemous” Joseph hissed out “Oh Stryker please please” Joseph begged his hair sticking to his forehead, saliva drooling from his mouth before he licked his lips. Stryker added a third finger harshly pressing into Joseph’s prostate once, twice before Joseph cried out. “Oh God!” Joseph wept as he came his cock spewing ribbon after ribbon of cum his hips jerked fucking up into nothing as Stryker milked him dry. Stryker chased after his own orgasm as he kissed and sucked an angry bruise into Joseph’s hip bone. After pulling his fingers out of the sated Father he lapped at the come on Joseph’s belly, the taste of the older man caused him to pivot off the edge into sweet bliss as he came “Father Joseph oh Father” Stryker gritted out his heart pounding in his ears and his eyes squeezed shut as his body jerked and he pressed the head of his cock into the bed the come staining the sheets in a puddle. Joseph stroked Stryker’s hair as he cooed “That’s right my child let bliss envelope you I’m right here” he panted Stryker was far from done but the father looked so sleepy and sated that he didn’t press it farther. Stryker climbed up Joseph’s body and snuggled up to him. “Mmmmm I’m your favorite” Stryker teased pressing lazy kisses into his neck, Joseph smiled softly as he started to fall asleep his whole body relaxed and tired. “The Father loves all his children, but as Joseph I love you the most” he teased chuckling sleepily. “Mmm rest my love” Stryker mumbled nuzzling his nose against Joseph’s jaw and neck. The only sound in the room was the soft breathing of the older man as he slept. 

amor vincit omnia.

**Author's Note:**

> amor vincit omnia- Love conquers all


End file.
